


Tech Angel

by CriminalMindsGirl2198



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Baby Garcia, Blow Jobs, But whatever, Childbirth, Dating, Engagement, F/M, First Dates, Getting Together, Honeymoon, Large Cock, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pool Sex, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Technically Baby Dumont, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalMindsGirl2198/pseuds/CriminalMindsGirl2198
Summary: Jasper Dumont has been working in the BAU's division of the FBI for over 13 years, doing his best to put away the worst of the worst. He started his career in the FBI after transferring over from New York's Special Victims Unit, unable to deal with the traumatized victims that came with the job. His first day there, he meets Penelope Garcia, the beautiful Tech wiz of the BAU.





	1. Introduction

Full Name: **_Aurelianus Jasper Dumont _**

Age: _**36 **_

Height: _**6 feet, 9 inches **_

Weight: **_203 lbs _**

Family: **_Marisol (18-year-old Daughter), Maria (16-year-old Daughter), _**

** _Aureliana (14-year-old Daughter), Mirabelle (12-year-old daughter), _ **

** _Clarissa (10-year-old Daughter)_ **

****Prefers to be called: 

_ **Jasper** _


	2. The Girls

** _Marisol:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Maria: _ **

** _ _ **

** _Aureliana:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Mirabelle:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Clarissa: _ **

** _ _ **


	3. Things I believe to be Important

** _Their Home: _ **

** _ _ **

** _His Bedroom:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Marisol's Bedroom:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Maria's Bedroom:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Aureliana's Bedroom:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Mirabelle's Bedroom:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Clarissa:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Jasper's Car:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Marisol's Car:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Maria's Car:_ **

** **

** _Their Animals:_ **

** _Oreo:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Montague:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Clancy:_ **

** _ _ **


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new case hits the BAU's desk in which women are being killed, and the team doesn't know how they're connected until Jasper sheds some light on his past with the latest victim.

** _~Jasper's Pov~ _ **

** _ _ **

** _(Adrianna)_ **

"Over the course of the last six weeks, women have been showing up all over the Luray, Virginia area with their Uteruses removed and their genitalia mutilated. The latest victim is an unknown woman who has been labeled as '_Jane Doe_'." JJ announced as we settled into the meeting room, using the remote to click through the pictures of the victim until she settled on the latest Victim, a picture of someone I knew all too well. 

"Adrianna!" I spoke with a gasp, sitting straighter in my chair and gaping up at the screen. "You know this woman, Agent Dumont?" Hotch asked, eyeing me closely as I shifted nervously in my seat. I could feel my heart speed up in my chest as I struggled to find an answer. Finally, all I could do was tell the truth. "Um, yes. Yes, I do. She's the mother of my children," I replied, running a hand over my face. 

The shock in the room was almost palpable as the rest of my team shared stunned looks. "Hold on a damn second, you have kids? Why have we never heard about this before?" Derek demanded, brows furrowed as he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. "None of you ever asked," I stated truthfully, shrugging at their incredulous looks. "Let's get back on track," Hotch demanded, eyeing everyone with the same expression he always has. 

"Jasper, when was the last time you saw your wife?" Emily asked, flipping through the files we'd been sent. Spencer also looked curious as he flipped through his paper file. "She wasn't my wife, she was my surrogate." I retorted, inwardly scoffing at the idea of marrying Adrianna. Almost immediately after the thought, my heart clenched when I remembered that I would never see her again. 

"I wanted children, but I didn't want a relationship. I then met Adrianna, who agreed to carry my children, so long as I paid for her Doctors appointments and things of the like," I explained, smiling nervously as Derek stared at me with squinted eyes. "Could you tell us when you last saw her?" JJ asked in exasperation, her hands on her hips. "Yes, and I last saw her approximately 9 years ago. She gave birth to my youngest daughter, took care of her for a year and then she left. She really didn't want the raise them, so she left." I shrugged, not really having a problem with it as JJ gained an aghast look on her face at the mere thought of a mother abandoning her children. 

"How many children did she give you?" Spencer asked, staring out at nothing in particular as the thoughts no doubt raced through his head. "She gave me five, all of them are girls. My oldest is 18 and is entering her first year of college at Harvard Medical School, my Second oldest is 16, entering her Senior year at Luray High, my Third is 14 and is a freshman at Luray High, My fourth is in the sixth grade, and my Fifth is in Fourth grade." I spoke proudly, not really understanding where he was going with this. 

"Garcia, could you find out if the other Victims were also surrogates? Also, if they are, could you find out how many children they had, what gender they were, and what the kids' ages are?" Spencer rattled off as Penelope got to work. "Right on the money, Boy Genius!" Penelope exclaimed, pressing a button and making the information appear on the screens of our Tablets. 

"Every one of them happened to be surrogates, all of them gave birth to five children, all of the children are girls, and their ages coincide with the ages of your girls." JJ sighed as I began to worry for my kids. "Are my girls in danger?" I questioned, straightening in my seat. Just as I spoke, Hotch's cell began ringing shrilly. "Hotchner," He answered, listening to the person on the other end intently. 

Soon after, he confirmed that we'd be over soon and hung up. "The oldest daughter of Surrogate Hannah Moore, victim number one, has turned up dead. Gather your things, we're heading to Luray." with that, he stood from the table and marched out, with most of the team following him. 

* * *

** _  
~One Hour Later~ _ **

As we pulled up to Luray High school, I felt my fear increase. Panicking students stood in clumps, comforting each other as they were kept away from the football field where the body had been found. "Daddy!" I heard two very familiar voices exclaim. Whipping around, I caught sight of Maria and Aureliana, racing towards me. Arms spread wide, I caught the two of them just as the reached me. Their Sobs were Audible as their tears soaked my shirt. 

I could feel the stares of the team boring into my back as I tried my best to Comfort two of my daughters. "My house isn't far from here, I'm signing them out and taking them home," I spoke, leaving no room for argument. "Of course, whatever you need." Hotch agreed, watching as I lead my girls to the Principals office. "Garcia, Morgan, and Reid will go with you!" he called after me. Vaguely, I heard the footsteps of the Aforementioned three trailing me as I entered the principals' office and signed the two out. 

Taking the keys from my daughters, I tossed Maria's to Derek. "You and Spencer can follow us," I stated, pointing out the jeep sitting in the parking lot as I made my way towards my car with Penelope trailing us. Maria and Aureliana slipped into the backseat, buckling their seatbelts as Penelope and I sat upfront. Starting the car up, I began making my way towards the middle school, only about seven minutes away but it felt like forever.

After I'd picked Mirabelle and Clarissa up, I began heading towards our home. I heard Penelope's muffled gasp as I turned into the driveway, eventually pulling into the garage. As I killed the car, my children slipped out and waited for the rest of us to exit the vehicles before following us up. As we entered the house, we began searching around to see if someone had somehow gotten inside. 

A meow sounded from out of nowhere, startling Spencer as he whirled around, hand on his gun. Turning, I caught sight of Montague perched on the counter, glaring up at me. "Aww, kitty!" Penelope squealed quietly, hesitantly stepping towards the feline. "Careful, he's damn near my age. If you want to pet him, you can, just don't touch his left ear or his right paw. He'll bite if you try it. You'd be better off trying to pet Oreo or Clancy," I explained as the other two felines appeared from out of nowhere. 

"House is clear, guys," Derek announced, coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. "Thanks, guys," I sighed, watching as my older daughters sat down on the couch and began talking lowly. "You mind if we search the place and talk to the girls?" Derek asked, gaining Spencer's attention. "Sure, search wherever. Penelope, I'll show you to the den," I stated, leading her downstairs and into the basement. "There's wifi, so look up whatever you need. Password is GreenJem2198," I spoke, grabbing a pen and a sheet of notepad paper and writing it down for her. 

"Could you tell me how much it pays to be a surrogate?" Penelope asked, looking very curious as she began setting up her little shop in my den. "Couldn't you just look it up, smartypants?" I smirked, eyeing her from across the desk. "I'd rather hear how much you paid," She retorted, trying in vain to hide the bright blush on her cheeks. "Well, Miss Garcia, I paid Adrianna a little over $142,000 for each pregnancy," I stated, wincing as a mixture of shock and horror spread across her face. 

"That's $710,000!" I heard Reid gasp from the doorway. Whirling around, I caught sight of the dumbstruck look on Derek's face as he moved to stand beside Reid. "Adoption would've cost less," Penelope spoke, sounding breathless. "I was desperate, and I wanted my own children. I have the money, so why not?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. "Why not just date a woman, marry her and then have kids?" Spencer wondered aloud, running a hand through his hair. 

"I tried that Once. She turned out to be a crazy psychopath." I answered, trying to ignore their incredulous stares. "What do you mean?" Derek asked, no doubt thinking that I was joking. "Her name was Maryanne, and she was the third most beautiful woman I had ever met. Honestly, I should've seen the signs earlier, but I was so deep in love that it was ridiculous. A year into the relationship, I began noticing that she was acting... off. She began lying through her teeth whenever I asked her everyday questions, she began refusing to take responsibility for her actions, and I found out that she left a bruise on my oldest daughter's arm. She couldn't seem to feel any remorse for her actions, so I dumped her." I explained. 

"I certainly hope charges were filed too," Penelope prompted, raising an eyebrow. "Of course, but she had a good lawyer, so she got off scot-free. Pretty soon, I began noticing that she turned up wherever I went, and she even turned up at our home numerous times uninvited. I began getting anonymous letters left on our doorstep, and I could tell that they were from her because they all smelled like the perfume she wore. Ultimately, she'd decided that I was hers and If she couldn't have me, then no one could." I explained, feeling that oh so familiar Frustration well up deep inside me at the thought of that woman. 

"Oh my God, What did she do?" Penelope demanded, anger clear in her tone. I couldn't help but feel flattered of her protective streak and raised the hem of my shirt up to show my scar. It ran from my right hip to my left and was now a pale raised scar rather than the angry red it used to be. "She tried to disembowel you?" Spencer gasped, looking like he just couldn't believe a word I said. "She's in prison, right? Tell me she's in prison!" Derek demanded angrily, his hand twitching towards his gun. 

"She is serving life without parole," I confirmed, smiling at their sighs of relief. "Yup, that just made my decision a whole lot easier," I affirmed, lowering my shirt. Just as Derek opened his mouth to say something, His phone began ringing. He stepped out of the den to answer it as Reid went back upstairs. Checking the time, I realized that it was nearing midnight. "Have we really been talking for hours?" I gaped, sending Penelope a confused glance. 

" Apparently," Penelope chirped, followed by a yawn. Helping Penny stand from her seated position, I led her back upstairs. To my surprise, the rest of the team was sitting in the living room. "I guess since it's so late, You all can stay here for tonight." I insisted, despite their protests.

"Guys, It's late and you're all dead tired. Just stay, alright? I have guest rooms ready," I stated, feeling satisfied when they agreed. 

* * *

** _~Later that night~ _ **

After cooking a nice dinner for everyone, including a vegetarian option for Penelope, everyone had already gone to bed except for Penny and me. We talked for what felt like hours, and I learned so much about her. I learned that her cars' name is Esther, her favorite author is mythologist Joseph Campbell, she rather enjoys conspiracy theories, She takes the day of the dead very seriously, and she's nearsighted. 

Before I knew it, we'd started kissing. My hands roamed over her body, pulling her off the couch and up the stairs to my bedroom as quietly as possible. 

* * *

** _~Sex Scene~ _ **

_We separated only to pull each others' clothes off before falling to the bed. My hands found their way to her breasts, massaging them as I kissed her neck. She let out the beginnings of a rather loud moan before she slapped her hand over her mouth, tapping me on the shoulder with the other. "What? What is it?" I questioned in a daze, lifting my head to stare up at her with what I was sure were wide eyes. _

_ "What if they hear us?" she whispered, the words muffled. "I have children, Penny. My room is soundproof." I whispered right back, chuckling at the bright blush that spread across her cheeks. I lowered my face until I was kissing her, my lips meeting her trembling, petal-soft ones as our tongues began dancing and curling together. Finally managing to pull myself away from her addicting mouth, I pushed myself up and knelt between her legs. _

_ The moonlight streamed in through the window, illuminating her beautiful body. Her Ivory skin held a thin sheen of sweat that glistened under the light of the moon, her chest heaved as she took in my body as I did hers. Leaning across the bed, I searched through the nightstand table and quickly came across that familiar square Package. Tearing it open, I rolled the condom onto my hard cock, something that kept Penelope's interest throughout this entire ordeal. _

_ Gripping the base of my cock, I guided the head to the velvety entrance of her womanhood and began pushing into her tight depths. I knew I wasn't exactly small in size, so when she gave a little pained gasp I halted in my movements, giving her time to adjust. After what felt like forever, her clenched fists relaxed as she nodded, indicating that I could continue. Pushing forward, I did not stop until I'd filled her completely. _

_ "Please!" She gasped out breathlessly, her tight walls clenching around me like a vice as she arched her back. Her body jerked violently as I pulled out, only to thrust back inside, my hands gripping her hips in an effort to keep her in place. Air was forced from her lungs with each of my thrusts, taking in little breaths between each movement of my hips. My hips never halted as she thrashed beneath me, and we made love for what felt like hours. _

_ Finally, I felt my hips stutter to a halt as our bodies stiffened. I groaned in blissful agony as I came, a white light exploding behind my eyelids. Penelope cried out beneath me with Unabashed abandon, falling limp under me as her climax came to an end. _

_ Pulling my spent cock from her vice-like depths, I pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trashcan beside the bed. Rolling to her left so that I would face the door, I pulled her close to me and pulled the blankets over our spent bodies. Burying my nose in her hair, I breathed in her Scent and felt myself drift off into a wonderful dream filled with Penelope. _


End file.
